


Once pure

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was a strange child and Kakashi meant more than Naruto's shocking ability to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once pure

Naruto did not speak about it a lot but Kakashi knew that once Naruto’s aura had been different. Then something happened. Obviously it had. Something had to have happened for the village to treat him in such a way. Now he was a brat all alone that sought out demons for company.

Something had to have happened for such a thing to occur.

Kakashi had his own troubles. His own problems yet he had been unable to stop himself from kneeling down next to a child crying and hugging them in order to soothe the pain from their heart.

He had not expected Naruto to see him. Children never saw them. That was the deal. Gods or demons they were not supposed to be seen but Naruto had touched his damaged eye in a sort of wonder and Kakashi had frozen. He had been so startled his mask had slipped down revealing his face for the first time in centuries.

“Does it hurt?” Naruto’s voice had been so sad and quiet. His tears had stopped as he thought about the one in front of him instead of his own pain. Maybe it was that moment Kakashi had found himself hopelessly entranced.

Because even after Naruto cheered up. after his sad frown turned to happy smiles Kakashi had not left. He had stayed. And stayed. For years. Watching Naruto. By his side even when Naruto thought not. The things he had created in order to keep an eye on him.

Naruto had been amused by the layer of protection Kakashi had put on him. Kakashi had been startled Naruto could feel such a thin layer. It made him itch to ask what lay in Naruto’s past but instead he kept silent even though he wondered and wondered. Most the answers he came up with did not bode well for anyone.

But he still carried on. More a watcher than anything else. By Naruto’s side since he had nothing else. Waiting for the day Naruto would choose to leave.

Even though the villagers fear of Naruto grew daily as Naruto and his powers grew. Even when things got really bad, Naruto refused to leave. Kakashi so badly wanted to punish them but he had promised himself he would make things good for Naruto.

But as Naruto got stronger… he had to wonder what exactly had caused it. How strong would Naruto become? He did not know the answer but he had nowhere else to go so he would stay by Naruto’s side until he found out.

And maybe even after.

Because in all his living. He had never met a creature like Naruto before, who stopped his rational thoughts and made things crazy and fun. Kakashi smiled as he looked down at the village from the hill he sat on. Naruto was down below, if he used the mirror in his pocket it would be connected to the one Naruto carried. Naruto was down there… so close and not yet willing to leave. But that was okay. Kakashi took a deep breath and removed his mask. The bubbles he blew towards the village were huge enough to be spotted from the ground. Orange and silver in colour. Naruto would know who had done it the moment he spotted them. Sooner or later Naruto would choose to leave it was guaranteed. Kakashi was fine with keeping Naruto happy until the time came… after all he had lots of time of his hands.


End file.
